Jack Threlfall
Jack Threlfall is a British Wrestler, currently employed to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling. Extreme Fanfic Wrestling Threlfall started his career in the company by interupting the GM, Henry Michaels and demanding that he be awarded the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, to which, Michaels refused. Later that night, Threlfall took part in the opening round of the EFW World Championship Tournament, defeating Bruiser Bencia in the first round. In the second round, Threlfall faced Zero G athlete, Thunderbolt, in a losing effort after Thunderbolt reversed Threlfall's signature Powerbomb into a roll up. The following week, Threlfall interfered in the semi final match, costing Thunderbolt the match and the tournament. At Ruthless Aggression, Threlfall issued an open challenge to anyone on roster, the challenge was answered by Hannah Layla, the winner was Threlfall, later in the same night, Threlfall cost Thunderbolt the EFW Zero G Championship. The following night, Threlfall teamed with MARKK and Thunder Long (Hinting a Heel turn for Long) to take on the World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline, Thunderbolt and the debuting Joseph Winters, Threlfall's team lost when Thunderbolt rolled up Threlfall, after the match, EFW GM, Henry Michaels announced that Jack Threlfall would face Thunderbolt at Supremacy X in a no DQ match where if Threlfall loses, he will be fired. The following week, Threlfall fought Winters in a singles match, Threlfall lost by DQ when Thunder Long interfered, confirming Long's heel turn. The following week, Jack Threlfall teamed with MARKK to face Powerline and Thunderbolt, and won when MARKK pinned Thunderbolt. At Supremacy X, Jack Threlfall (Now wearing a new ring attire) faced Thunderbolt in a no DQ match, Jack got his first win against Thunderbolt when he pinned him after reversing a springboard back elbow into a full nelson bomb. The following night, Threlfall came out to the ring with a chair after Thunderbolt's match with Warsman and hit Warsman with the chair, helping Thunderbolt and turning face in the process. The following week, Threlfall explained he helped Thunderbolt because despite their differences, Threlfall does have alot of respect for Thunderbolt and asked if they could bury the hatchet, which Thunderbolt accepted. The following week, Threlfall lost to Warsman in a one on one match when The Asian Alliance interfered, and Threlfall challenged them to a tag match at Hardcore Hell Hole, which the Asian Alliance accepted. Later that night, it was revealed that the match had been made a First Blood Elimination. The following week, Threlfall lost to Devil Child after an interference from Devil Child's manager, Hyozanru. At Hardcore Hell Hole, Threlfall and Thunderbolt were able to defeat The Asian Alliance. Threlfall didn't make many appearences until after the Chaos PPV, when he and Thunderbolt challenged the EFW World Tag Team Champions H20 to a match for the titles at No Man's Land. At No Man's Land, H20 were able to beat Threlfall and Thunderbolt to retain the titles. The following night, Threlfall was placed in a qualifying match for an upcoming Royal Rumble at Endurance against Barberino, Threlfall beat Barberino. Threlfall's next appearence was at Endurance in the rumble, but he was unsuccessful in winning, the winner was Steven Edens. The following night, Threlfall beat fellow Englishman, Night Wolf. The following week, Threlfall was announced as a member of Xander Taurus team for the upcoming Summertime Pay Per View. At Summertime, Threlfall competed in a 7 on 7 elimination match, he was eliminated at the same time as Night Wolf when they were both counted out. The following night, Threlfall faced Jason Cage for the EFW Hardcore Championship, but was unsuccessful, after the match, it was announced that Threlfall had picked up an injury and couldn't compete until October. After missing the Inferno, Urban Brawl and Cyber Night PPV's, Threlfall returned to the ring, competing in a qualifying match for the upcoming Feast or Fired match at F.O.F, Threlfall beat Kusami to qualify, Threlfall sat out of competing until the F.O.F PPV, when he competed in an 11 man Feast Or Fired Match (Duke Jackson was meant to compete in the match but was attacked by Tony 2 Times) and recieved the second briefcase. The following night, Threlfall successfully defended the case against Thunder Long. The following week, Jack competed in a Feast, Fired or 50 Grand match where he beat the other 3 Feast or Fired winners and was given a choice to keep his case, swap it with someone elses or sell it for 50 Grand, Threlfall chose to keep his case, later that night, it was revealed that Threlfall was given a shot at the Tag Team Titles. In Wrestling FINISHERS: Union Jack Tigerbomb Full Nelson Bomb SIGNATURES: DDT TAG TEAM FINISHERS (With Thunderbolt): 619 (Thunderbolt) followed by a Full Nelson Bomb (Threlfall) NICKNAMES: "Silverslick" "Union Jack" ENTRANCE SONGS: Chacaron Macarron by El Mudo "Psychosocial" by Slipknot (Current) Entrance Picture Championships and Accomplishments Feast or Fired (Tag Team)-2014 Category:Roster Category:British Wrestlers Category:Heels Category:Showmen Category:Faces Category:Foreigners Category:Heavyweight Division Category:Feast Or Fired Winners Category:Males Category:Wrestlers Category:Englishmen Category:Male Wrestlers